Keitaro and Kitsune One-shot series
by coffeedrinker62a
Summary: This will be as selection of short one-shot romantic stories featuring my favorite couple from the manga series. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.
1. Sarcasm

'Sarcasm'

After slumming through all of the 'watering holes' in Hinata City and somehow surviving it, a mischievous pair of miscreants attempts to climb the front steps of their home while not falling off into the bushes.

However, when these two get totally 'shit-faced', safety is never a guarantee.

Attempting to support one other, our couple manages to stumble in through the front door with only a few minor scrapes and contusions.

Once inside, the giggling and ecchi stuff really begins.

Kitsune, at least, has the wherewithal to sit on the stoop before removing her shoes.

Keitaro though, as drunk as he is, stands there and tries to bend down to doff his.

"Oh, this is rather pleasant," says a smiling Keitaro slurring his words.

A perfect face plant finds him firmly ensconced amidst Kitsune's very ample cleavage.

"Nice landing, sweetie," says the ash-blonde sarcastically while enjoying where he has entrenched his face.

"Like very soft pillows," replies Keitaro not trying to move.

She too makes no effort to push him away.

Bringing his hands up and flexing his fingers, he gets a wide-eyed look from the Fox while latching on to remove himself.

"No bra," he comments mindlessly.

Some very satisfied moans from her as well.

Stumbling into the foyer after fixing their little clusterfuck, he grabs her by the waist while she wraps her arms around his neck.

"You want to go upstairs and get even luckier this evening, Kei-kun," inquires the sodden Vixen. If only for a moment, she enjoyed where his hands had been.

"Ah, to go where everyone has been before," he slurs loudly making a grand sweeping gesture with his right hand. _(Gratuitous misappropriation and misquoting of well-known sci-fi tagline.)_

Keitaro has a very stupid smirk on his face.

"What the…," begins Kitsune a bit put off, until she hears…

"Gotcha," he interjects breaking into an even stupider smile.

The Fox laughs and cannot get angry with him. Because for once, she is the one who has been 'had'.

_All is fair…_

'Guess he is really drunk tonight,' thinks Kitsune releasing him.

Wondering what is going on with her, he finally realizes through his Sake-soaked haze that she was serious.

Taking his hand, she leads up the stairs and down the hallway to his room.

"Fuck," he burrs still trying to get his bearings.

"That is the idea," she drawls sliding open his traditional door.

Stepping in, the two walk through the dark of his room as the kissing resumes.

Stripping each other becomes a 'comedy-of-errors' when Keitaro falls flat on his ass. Luckily, his futon was right underneath him.

Kitsune, whose balance is also bad, find herself right where she wants to be.

On top.

Much caterwauling leads to some very interesting proceedings in the darkened room.

The two even lost contact with each other somehow, as the after effects of imbibing mass quantities of alcohol has taken over.

"Right there," she screams when the two finally manage to figure things out.

Male grunting.

A loud, but very satisfied female shriek.

No afterglow as both have passed out.

Next morning…

The sun is up and neither of our hungover bedmates care right now.

Kitsune opened her eyes for a second and instantly regretted doing so.

"Did that, and paid for it," Keitaro whispers in a barely audible tone.

Snuggling into her lover, Kitsune just decides to sleep it off in his arms.

However, his sarcastic remark from the evening before still sticks in her craw.

"You need a shower," she hisses before falling back asleep.

He is already unconscious as her snide comment goes unheard.

Midday and the hangover pain subsides leaving the two finally able to wake up from their stupor.

Kissing and greeting each other, they then roll over onto their backs holding hands.

"What a night that was, eh Kit," muses Keitaro remembering very little of it.

Releasing his hand, Kitsune turns over on her side to face the man she loves.

Propping up on her elbow and resting her head in hand, she says, "Did you enjoy the trip, sweetie?"

The End


	2. Seeing things from a whole new perspecti

Seeing things from a whole new perspective

In the Akihabara section of Tokyo…

Walking out of the optometrist's office with a smile, Keitaro heads for the nearby underground tram station.

However, he takes no notice of all the stares he receives from female passersby.

All of which seems quite positive.

Even a group of cute high school girls neatly resplendent in their uniforms stop to gush, giggle and take pictures.

In ignorant bliss, the man in question reaches his destination and walks down the steps.

Passing through the ticket dispenser, Keitaro pays for and takes his before going over to wait in line.

Many young women here also size him up, as he seems oblivious and aloof to them.

Packed in the tram like sardines, Keitaro finds himself surrounded by a myriad of female passengers. Many of whom purposely brush against him.

Once again, our hero stands there ignoring his very pleasant surroundings.

Some of his fellow female passengers have been jockeying for certain places to stand so that he will notice them. To the point of even rubbing themselves up against his manhood.

Understanding what may be happening here, a perplexed Keitaro is thankful that his stop is rapidly approaching.

"Hinata City! Hinata City!"

It cannot come too soon enough as a certain part of his anatomy has already started to react.

Audible groans of disappointment as Keitaro steps off without looking back.

A couple of deep breaths to allow some swelling down below to subside as he steps down to cross the street.

While crossing the road, Haruka spots him and nods her approval.

Ascending the stone steps, he takes no notice.

Sliding open the front door, Keitaro doffs his shoes for house slippers before stepping onto the main floor.

Once inside, a beautiful ash-blonde saunters over to greet him with a huge smile.

"Where is my Kei-kun?" comes a sultry voice, "And what have you done with him?" All this while placing her arms around his neck.

"Does wearing contacts make that much of a difference, Kit-chan?" asks Keitaro in return. All the clues come together for him as to why women kept staring at him since the end of his appointment.

"You bet it does, big boy," responds Kitsune leaning in to kiss her man.

"Whoa," he says after it breaks.

"I appreciate you finally ditching those dorky glasses," she adds as their foreheads touch, "Now I get to see just how handsome my boyfriend really is."

He smiles when she then releases him to take his hand.

Heading upstairs and going to his room, Kitsune goes out of her way to show him just how much she appreciates him ditching the glasses.

The End


	3. Whoa!

'Whoa!'

Feeling strangely warm as the sun peeks in after sleeping peacefully, Keitaro opens his eyes.

'Whoa,' he thinks, as it is very bright outside.

Blinking a few times to adjust them to the incoming light, something then occurs to him.

Seeing the bare outline of Kitsune's uncovered shoulder sends him into a slight panic. Even without his glasses, he can clearly see the ash-blonde hair of the Fox as she faces the other way.

Nodding at the sight, at least if he is going to die, he can take a good memory with him.

Moving slightly, Kitsune then rolls over and faces him with her eyes still closed.

Although badly near-sighted, he can see that she has nothing on as the sheet slides off her body.

"Whoa," he hisses barely above a whisper.

Opening her eyes suddenly, she smiles at him and says, "Ohaiyo, stud. I cannot believe how many times you took me last night. It was wonderful."

Kitsune then leans in to kiss his lips.

"Whoa," he says astonished by her action.

"And her…," says Kitsune smiling and looking past him.

Slowly rolling over, he sees a brightly beaming Motoko propped up on her left elbow with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu, my Keitaro-sama," she says in a loud voice.

Hearing this, he nearly has a heart attack when she grabs his face and pulls him in for a big French kiss.

"WHOA," he mumbles through the kiss as Kitsune laughs behind him.

The end


	4. Why not

'Why not'

Writer's note: When a rhetorical answer begs for a question…

Sitting in his room, a young man with rich brown eyes seemingly cannot pick up his drawing pencil.

Staring down at his art book, the well of inspiration dried up and has left him thirsty for something new.

An easel and stool over by the window have been unoccupied for some time as well.

No matter the medium: watercolors, oils or a simple pencil, nothing spurs him to draw one single line.

Perplexed, he folds up his tablet and sets it aside.

Not even using one of his new online drawing programs piques his design curiosity.

His stomach rumbles.

Looking at his watch, he says, "Well, I need a break anyway."

Sliding his door open, Keitaro heads downstairs to the kitchen.

In the room next to his…

A certain ash-blonde beauty with wondrous vulpine eyes has a similar dilemma of her own developing.

Receiving a commission paid in advance, her mind goes blank seeing the email and then checking her bank account.

"Wow," she says seeing the latest deposit from her editor, "but what do I know about romantic relationships."

Happy and downcast at the same time, the woman may have to return the money due to knowing next to nothing about the subject.

She has flirted with men in the past, even teasing her Kanrinin on occasion, but she has never had a steady guy in her life.

Sitting at her desk with her laptop after closing her browser, she brings up her word processor and just stares at the screen for 15 minutes.

"Shit," she screams as the words refuse to flow.

Her last article on binge drinking flew off her fingers in less than 30 minutes and kudos came from her regular outlets.

Looking ahead now like a zombie, her mind continues to blank out.

Her stomach is the only thing making noises in here.

"I hope Shinobu-chan has some good leftovers stored in the fridge," says the frustrated columnist standing and stretching out her luscious body.

Opening her door, she saunters out into the main hallway.

A short time later…

Coming into the kitchen, Keitaro sees Kitsune rummaging through the fridge. He had gone outside to check for the mail.

Enjoying the sight of her backside, Keitaro says, "Pardon the bad pun, Kitsune. But I am really drawing blanks right now."

"Silly puns aside, Kei-kun," she replies while shifting slightly, "I just got a huge commission, all in advance and right now my imagination is a fucking empty wasteland."

A smile comes over his face nonetheless at the sight while waiting patiently for her to finish.

Quietly, she continues to scavenge through the filled icebox.

Seeing her close the door and stand with nothing in her hands, a sudden notion enters his mind.

As if by Karma, an enishi string binds itself to the Fox as well.

Never in a million years did either one these two uninspired people ever think this was even possible…

What pray tell?

Glomming onto, and then, kissing the other person for all they were worth.

It sideswiped the both of them as neither saw it coming.

"What the hell…?" she gasps drawing a breath before latching back onto his mouth with her lips. Tongues begin twirling too.

Holding each other close and touching foreheads afterwards, she asks, "Would you like to come up to my room for a while, Kei-kun?"

His only reply, "Why not."

Forgetting the reason they had come down here in the first place, she then leads him upstairs by the hand.

No one hears the impassioned female cries as two people become one.

What happens if you must know?

He has his inspiration back in the form of a beautiful woman.

She now has plenty to write about from her own experiences.

The End


	5. Sarcasm Redux

'Sarcasm Redux'

Writer's note: This is the original version of 'Sarcasm', one that the original writer did a little over a year ago.

Having been down at many 'watering holes' in the environs that make up Hinata City, a certain couple comes stumbling into the front foyer of their home.

Taking off their shoes to change into house slippers becomes a comedy of errors for our inebriated pair. Sitting on the steps leading into the house, Keitaro attempts three times to place the same shoe into its box and fails miserably. On the fourth attempt, he succeeds but only after falling face first into Kitsune's rather ample cleavage.

Although used to imbibing more than her partner does, Kitsune laughs as she actually enjoys having his head stuck where it is. Gasping when he grabs them to regain some sort of balance, he looks at her with sodden eyes and a 'shit-eating' grin.

With a semblance of composure regained, our couple stumbles through into the common room successfully without injuring themselves too severely.

Not caring any longer that they are the only ones home, Keitaro grabs Kitsune and plants a big wet sloppy French kiss on her mouth.

"Want to go upstairs and get lucky," slurs Kitsune afterwards barely able to get the words out of her mouth.

Keitaro, more drunk than he thinks he is, blurts out, "Ah, to go where every man has gone before." _All apologies for corrupting a tagline from an old Sci-Fi show._

Kitsune, not believing what he had just said almost rips into him when she hears…

"Gotcha!" he slurs leaning forward with a silly attempt at looking smug.

Laughing that she had 'been had', with him successfully teasing her, she takes his hand and leads him upstairs.

Stumbling successfully into his room, the two sloppily strip each other before spending the night caterwauling in his futon.

Only a loud female scream from Kitsune shows how successful he was.

Next morning, our naked hungover couple hold hands and do not care how they got here. Both have headaches, smell badly of sweat and booze, and are too dizzy to move.

Nevertheless, neither of them can wipe the smile off their faces.

About an hour after giving herself some time to clear the cobwebs out, Kitsune thinks about Keitaro's absurd attempt at sarcasm. It sticks in her craw that for once he was actually able to 'one up' her.

After thinking through her haze, she leans over and says to him, "Did you enjoy the trip, Kei-kun?"


	6. An Open Door

'An Open Door'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's Note: This is number now #6 in the series featuring my favorite couple. This short story will be slightly longer.

Special thanks goes to someone who wishes to remain anonymous.

It is early morning as the sky is just beginning to lighten.

Urashima Keitaro lies in his futon and for once, he did not set his alarm clock. The summer break from school begins today and he will sleep in a while.

Being the only person in residence right now gives this young man a chance to do some serious thinking about where he wants to go in his life. It helps that the Tokyo School of the Arts in Yokohama heartily accepted his application. With schooling not a factor anymore, he will be returning there for the fall semester. The spring classes were eye opening to say the least, but nothing he could not handle.

A certain brunette who lives upstairs, castigated him for lowering his sights and settling for a lesser school. Realizing that he liked someone else, her opinion of where he goes to school no longer matters to him.

Outside, the top of the sun reaches the eastern part of the horizon…

A sense of optimism and determination fills Keitaro as he gets up and stretches. Putting on his new metal frame glasses, he throws on a pair of shorts and tee shirt to start work.

His first item is right overhead as looks up.

"Good thing I bought those brand new power tools," he says walking over to his desk.

Sitting down, Keitaro fires up his new laptop and waits for the screen to light up. Pulling his smart phone from its charger, he turns that on as well.

In the meantime, Keitaro thinks about how he finally came to grips with the people who live under his roof. After receiving a large financial windfall from certain business transactions and property investments, he decided to take a firm hand in running his home. The worries about collecting rent on time and having enough for expenses no longer bother him.

With certain ultimatums presented to the two worst offenders, he made a few calls to insure himself against any physical reprisals.

An Okinawan beauty was set straight about past promises that no longer have any meaning in light of present events.

He tamed a wild Princess when he sat down with her and had a heart-to-heart about living under his roof. She surprised him by actually doing what he had asked of her and peace settled in after their talk.

Another talk with his youngest resident allowed the two of them to become closer. She truly learned that someone actually cares for her and sees her as a valuable person. It was rough at first, as she cried in his arms, but he sees her as another Imouto now. She even gets a generous salary and stipend for kitchen expenses from him because of her diligence in taking care of their home.

As Keitaro's mind returns to the present, he looks at the wallpaper on his laptop. This is of the sixth resident here…

However, he looks up at the hole in his ceiling again and realizes that it needs to go away. Too many bad memories, and with his new relationship, it would be embarrassing if the brunette upstairs were to ever peak down here whenever he was intimate with a certain ash-blonde beauty.

That is a story unto itself, as Keitaro has his smart phone signal him that he has quite a few emails, IM's and texts that needs his attention. The first one at the top of the list is from that ash-blonde beauty and it has a few attachments with it.

Opening it, the message seems innocuous enough until he opens the first attachment. "Shit," he mumbles smiling at the new selfies that she sent him.

Speaking of that woman, the ash-blonde runs the Hinata Tea Shoppe after the previous owner married and moved away with her husband. Konno Mitsune aka 'Kitsune' has sobered up and since her articles are also selling well, has no shortage of cash in her pockets. She even bought the man she likes a new watch for his birthday last January.

A serious talk about her living situation here the preceding fall, did much to open both of their eyes as to how they feel about life and about each other. Although teasing him terribly before coming to their understanding, the woman in question realized that she was actually very much in love with him and would no longer step aside for his affections.

"We have come a long way together, haven't we, Kit-chan," he whispers forgoing the other items from her. Hitting the 'save' tab, Keitaro will wait until he finishes with his other work.

Moving on to his laptop, Keitaro opens a folder that had he created to show his inventory list of wood, tools and the other items dealing with the former Ryokan. Since he owns the place outright now, Keitaro no longer rents out rooms to new borders. Other plans are being drawn up to make this old place his home.

He scrolls down…

"Hmmm…, plenty of unused tatami mats as well. Good," he says highlighting them. Deducting two from his inventory, he grabs his phone and changes apps while his laptop changes apps as well.

Bringing up a note pad list app on his phone, Keitaro jots down everything needed to repair an old headache that he has neglected for way too long. The light on his printer shows ready, so he hits the print button and the machine spits it out for him. Grabbing the list out of the tray, Keitaro sets it aside until he finishes here.

"Oh yes, reservations for next Sunday," says Keitaro opening a certain email and smiling at the screen, "Kit-chan will love this." He also looks over at a small velvet-covered box.

Happy at finishing with his online business, Keitaro shuts everything down here and gets out of his chair. Grabbing his smart phone, he heads out to permanent fix an eyesore and the cause of many bad memories.

Later that night down in Kitsune's upstairs bedroom, the man in question holds the woman he loves in his arms. They had come up here after having dinner together.

"You really covered up the hole in your ceiling, Kei-kun," says an astonished Kitsune. Although never a contentious issue for her, she understands the implications of what he had just done.

"Like it was never there," he replies smiling at her, "and, I loved the new selfies as well."

Sputtering slightly at the way he seamlessly put the two non-related items in a sentence together, she says, "So you finally cut off her 'special' access to your room." This is something that she has been waiting a long time to hear from him.

"Yes," answers Keitaro, "from now on, Naru can knock and wait for me to open a door the same as anyone else."

Smiling, a lascivious look comes into her vulpine eyes as she says, "I have plenty of doors right here, sweetie. Ya wanna have fun and open a few."


	7. Bath Time

'Bath Time'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's Note: This is short story number 7 featuring my favorite couple.

Sitting in the men's side of the onsen, Keitaro is washing away the grime from a hard day's work. He smiles as the woodsy smelling liquid soap develops a thick lather on his body. Between that and the shampoo, it is not long until he feels somewhat better. After rinsing off, he grabs a fresh towel and heads towards the warm water to soothe his aching muscles.

Coming out of the women's side, Kitsune smiles at Keitaro while wrapped in a towel herself.

Keitaro just about panics as everything he owns is on display before the Fox. Covering up fast, he almost runs back into the washing area.

"Stop, Kei-kun!" cries Kitsune seeing the fear in his face. Wanting him to calm down, she came out here specifically to use the onsen with him and nothing is going to deprive her of that privilege.

"Sorry, Kitsune. I thought that I was the only one here today," responds Keitaro taking a deep breath. Turning his back to the woman standing less than 4 meters away, he calmly wraps the towel around his waist.

"No, you lucky boy," says Kitsune smiling, I get you all to myself and you definitely have nothing to be sorry for." She got a great look at the front of her Kanrinin, which is why she is smiling.

Sitting in the water, Keitaro and Kitsune sit side-by-side.

He cannot think of a better way to enjoy this part of his evening. Smiling at this thought, Keitaro finally relaxes and looks up at the beautiful night sky.

Kitsune smiles too, but the sky is not the object of her focus right at this moment.

However, his contemplation gets disturbed when Kitsune stands up and begins to undo her towel. He almost panics again until he sees that she has a strapless bikini on underneath.

"Thought I was naked under here, huh?" asks Kitsune without any hint of sarcasm in her voice, "It was just getting a bit too warm for my taste. The bikini though, that can come off afterwards if you would like." However, she does have a big leer plastered on her face.

Turning beet red, and not only because he is sitting in hot water, Keitaro slowly slides down until his mouth goes under the surface of the spa.

She sits back down and slides her hand on top of his.

Sitting back up straight, he then looks over at Kitsune to see that the leer is now a gentle smile.

Twenty minutes later our couple gets out of the onsen, dries off and heads inside.

"I am going to enjoy taking a bath with you from now on, Kei-kun," says Kitsune as they head upstairs hand-in-hand.

The rest, I leave to your imaginations.


	8. Bath Time 2

'Bath Time Pt.2'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: This is another take on a previous Keitaro/Kitsune romance.

Sitting on a stool in denim cutoffs and having a beautiful bikini clad woman wash your back is every hentai otaku's dream come true. Except Keitaro is no hentai, though often accused of such, and he is definitely not an otaku.

He can barely stand manga and anime even though he is an excellent artist.

Real people like the beauty with him in the onsen, and not mythical ones, are his forte when he draws now.

Still, he does get nosebleeds and other things that naturally happens when in the presence of his barely dressed goddess. _The last part is for your perverted little imaginations to figure out._

The aforementioned beautiful bikini clad woman kneeling behind Keitaro and washing his back wonders how they fell in love with each other in the first place.

It is a mystery to her.

Kitsune has nothing to complain about mind you, because ever since the first time that they bathed alone together, she has noticed some big changes in her life. All of them have been for the better, too.

Keitaro likes the fact that Kitsune runs the Tea Shoppe and has moved down there. It gives him the perfect excuse for sneaking out through the kitchen at night so that he can share a bed with her.

Good thing too with all the noise she makes in the throes of passion, as he never has to deal with a hot-tempered brunette when things get too loud.

After rinsing off and changing places, he hears Kitsune says something that almost gives him a major nasal hemorrhage when she says, "Don't forget to wash all of me." The broad smile on her face is just priceless.

"Trying to kill me from major blood loss, Kit," he responds getting a good lather going.

Getting a naughty idea, Kitsune undoes the front catch to her top and grabs his wrists. "I said all of me, Kei-kun," she says turning her head and looking at him.

Gulping and turning red, he does as commanded and hears a contented sigh. The softness and firmness of her large attributes amaze him as he applies the soap.

"Good boy," says Kitsune giggling and leaning back to give him a better view.

"If the others were home," mutters Keitaro while thoroughly enjoying himself, "I would be so dead right now."

"Screw them, Kei-kun," says Kitsune surprising him, "Except for Shinobu-chan, the rest can go to hell for all I care." She could no longer tolerate living up here and that is why she moved down below.

"I thought…," he starts before being interrupted.

"No, sweetie. This is your home. You have a right to live here how you want," says Kitsune turning on the stool to face her lover, "You have forgiven me for being such a bitch after how I had treated you. If you do not put up with my antics anymore, you should not put up with theirs either."

The smile is gone as a look of love and concern replaces it.

Her words strike a chord with him so much that he forgets the sight in front of his eyes, so much so that Kitsune does her top back up without a reaction. Kneeling there, Keitaro ponders how he could have gone after the wrong woman when he first moved here and why he kept pursuing her after the abuse started.

Though he no longer goes flying through walls, the words still hurt.

"Earth-to-Keitaro, over," says Kitsune noticing how deep in thought her boyfriend is. She grabs his arms and shakes him a little.

"Huh? Oh, Kit," says Keitaro coming back onto the real world. He notices that his girlfriend has her top back on.

Taking his hand, Kitsune helps Keitaro up and leads him into the onsen.

"Ten Yen for your thoughts, sweetie," inquires the ash-blonde after they settle in.

Taking her hand, Keitaro says, "It seems that I am after the right woman now."

Taken aback by his reply, she responds with, "you had better believe it, suga'."

Smiling, Keitaro feels her move onto his lap as she starts to give him a passionate kiss.

"Hmmm…, I guess you do feel better about things," she says after their lips separate.

They exchange no more words and after their soak, she leads him up to his room and allows him have the rest of what is under the bikini.


	9. Bath Time 3

'Bath Time Pt.3'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's Note: This is short story number 9 featuring my favorite couple.

Classes have been going well at Tokyo University.

In addition, Keitaro's desire for a beautiful ash-blonde has caused him to change his major over to Computer Graphic Design because he has no desire to be away from her. _He smiles a lot more and his confidence is at an all-time high._

Kitsune too has been having a good time of it lately as well. She has sobered up, her articles are selling and Haruka has just given her the Tea Shoppe. Money is no longer an issue for her since she has curbed her partying ways. Now, the object of her wiles gets all of her attention.

It is a week before O-Bon and all is quiet around the Hinata.

Keitaro has been downloading a new 3D graphics program into his new laptop, and was just about finished with it when a certain Fox comes strolling in his open door carrying her bathing basket.

Kitsune sits on his rolled up futon and waits for her boyfriend. Feeling in a teasing mood, she says to him, "I have a new bikini to show you, sweetie. Or, if you promise not to get too big of a nosebleed, I could leave it here."

Stunned by this, Keitaro turns his head and looks at the woman he loves. Responding, he says, "Kit-chan, you are going to be the death of me someday." The tee shirt she is wearing seems to be covering up something underneath, and if he knows her as he does, it is not much at all.

"Is that so bad, Kei-kun? Any man would love to go that way," says Kitsune smiling in return.

Keitaro laughs, turns his head back to his work and waits for his program to finish installing. He wonders how such a feisty and beautiful woman managed to snag him and help him to get over his so-called obsession with a promise that he made as a child. As well as from chasing after the 'wrong' woman.

"It should only be about ten minutes more before we head down," announces Keitaro staring at the screen. He wants to finish seeing to the download and then set the preference tabs before giving the woman seated across the room his full attention.

However, she has designs of her own…

Quietly getting up, Kitsune stealthfully saunters across the room to tease the man she loves. Leaning in to snag Keitaro from behind, she reaches her arms down the front of him and traps his neck between her large treasures planting a gentle kiss on his head.

Keitaro does not react in a panicky mode because she does this to him all the time now.

"Are we impatient?" he asks still not turning away from his laptop. She has taught him how to use sarcasm in small doses.

"Do you really need me to answer that, sweetie," says Kitsune kissing the same spot as before.

Smiling and leaning back, Keitaro looks up and sees a toothy grin looking back down at him.

After a quick chuckle from him and a giggle from her, his attention goes back to the work before him. With the download complete, he set the tabs before shutting everything down.

Now he gives her his full attention.

Down in the onsen, Kitsune kept her promise and doffed her tee shirt. The bikini, if you could call it that, barely covered anything. Such is how close her relationship is to the man she now considers hers.

As in his room, Keitaro kept his head about him and did not either flail about or experience a massive nasal hemorrhage.

Sitting on the stool once again, Keitaro enjoys how his girlfriend spoils him. She not only spreads the soap around his back with a sponge, but uses something else more pleasant as well.

"Enjoying yourself, suga'," she whispers before doing her top back up.

"No nosebleed should be a good enough answer for you," he replies relaxing as she comes around front. His contentment with the woman here is beyond anything that he could have ever expected.

"I can live with that," quips Kitsune leaning in and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

After rinsing her lover off and allowing him to spoil her in return, our couple grabs a fresh towel each and heads into the warm waters of the open-air spa.

Sitting up to their necks next to each other, neither has much to say while holding hands underneath the water.

Just before getting up after a good relaxing soak, Kitsune looks over at Keitaro and says, "You know, I am the lucky one in this relationship."

Taken aback suddenly by her sudden confession, Keitaro smiles and looks back at her with this reply, "If this is how we can our lives together, Kit-chan. I wouldn't mind living this way for the rest of my life."

Hearing this, Kitsune can only shed a tear as they both rise out of the onsen and share a kiss.

Quietly, they step out and dry off.

"Let me see how much luckier this evening can get for the two of us," says Keitaro sticking out his right hand. He likes her outline in that 'barely there' bikini.

Stunned by his boldness and giggling just the same, she takes his proffered hand and allows him to lead her upstairs this time.


	10. The Reason

'The Reason'  
'Love Hina' is by Ken Akamatsu

Writer's note: A story with purpose and meaning.

A year before, after a very happy event in his life…

Keitaro announced to a certain brunette that he was repairing the hole in her floor for privacy issues. Not liking it at all, he tells Naru that she could leave if it displeased her. However, she soon discovered what the source of her anger was and dealt with it. Intimacy issues was at the heart of it all with her doing something that neither of them would have expected, or even believed.

It has been quiet ever since…

Another change came when the resident kendoist had finally defeated her Ane-ue and declared her love for the owner of her home. Due to circumstances beyond her control, she knew it would never come into fruition. Not allowing this to defeat her, Motoko turned her passions towards writing and her studies. Allowing him to read her work, Keitaro supported her efforts to have everything published.

It has been peaceful ever since…

Having a serious discussion with someone endowed with a genius IQ allowed Keitaro some leeway with a certain Princess. Explained in an adult manner and no longer treating her as a child, Kaolla listened as Keitaro 'laid down the law' with her. Expecting a backlash from a rogue 'turtlebot' or some such device, the owner of the Hinata was happy to see that she took what they had shared to heart. No bots were forthcoming, as even the jungle had disappeared.

It has been less challenging since…

Expecting a difficult encounter with the youngest resident because of her recurring 'crush', Keitaro is happy to discover that she only wants to be friends. Yes, there were a few tears, and yes, she does love him in her own way, but romance was never part of the story with her. After their talk, and a cup of tea together, he tells Shinobu about his adopted Imouto. This one act opens doors between the two that neither of them had foreseen.

It has been harmonious since…

A woman with a passion for watermelons and flying turtles was at first a bit odd for him to handle. Wondering why she had never gone after him herself, Mutsumi confesses that she is gay and had always thought of him as her dearest friend. Taken aback by her statement, he soon learns why when both she and Naru declare themselves openly as a couple. Taking residency overhead from him, Keitaro smiles as a he had averted a crisis of the heart.

It has been more understanding since…

Now we come to the crux of our story, as she wears a gold band on the third finger of her left hand and has a protruding belly. _About seven months along, I would say…_

Here is Mitsune's story.

Seeing for herself how good of a man he was, a beautiful woman with vulpine features refused to step aside when the opportunity presented itself. After finally meeting someone who saw her as more than just a 'piece of ass', Mitsune grew to at first to become friendly with her landlord. Willing to lay her bad habits aside and support herself, she even worked for his cousin in the teashop until her articles began to sell again.

Friendship is not where this ends…

…as this soon grew into more with Keitaro beginning to focus in on the resident Fox too.

Having grown closer, she was now sober and even had quit smoking making the man she was rapidly falling in love with very happy.

Nonetheless, there were fits and starts from the beginning as others had to try to interfere with their growing relationship.

It has been somewhat of a bumpy road…

Neither took their eyes off the prize as they persevered and began to grow as a couple.

With his gentle spirit and her insight, they weathered the storm when his beloved Imouto came to live with them.

Needing convincing, as she had always loved her Onii-chan, Kanako slowly began to see for herself that Mitsune was the one whom enishi had bound him to for life. Her understanding and assessing everything in proper order even allowed her to become close with someone she had thought at first was a rival.

Acceptance of his relationship with Mitsune brought the two siblings together as they are closer than ever.

Kanako herself surprised the two by straightening out the Hinata files while finding out that he had also inherited a lot of money and very valuable land.

Money was no longer a worry as Keitaro proposed to Mitsune on her 24th birthday.

Their wedding was a big 'hoopty-do'.

This is not the whole story though…

Seeing his firstborn surrounded by those he now calls family, Keitaro has figured out why everything has gone the way it has up until now.

Taking Mitsune's hand and smiling at her, he says, "This is the reason."

The End


End file.
